Portable saws, such as hand saws and power saws, including so-called chainsaws are known.
Stationary saws, including so-called table saws, are known. Table saws are often termed band saws when they have a saw blade which is a continuous or endless toothed saw blade. Table saws also exist that have a saw blade which is a straight saw blade segment which is reciprocated.
There is a need for a portable saw which incorporates the benefits of a band saw with a continuous saw blade and a portable saw.